For Every Dream
by Day of Darkness
Summary: Hitomi's back on Gaea
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do own Escaflowne, but only in my dreams. The rest of the time it belongs to Bandai and all those other people.  
  
For Every Dream  
  
A woman of twenty sat quietly by her window, staring up into the dark night sky. One tiny speck of white light descended through the seemingly everlasting black of the world. The woman's eyes followed the source of light, and watched as it was revealed to be a single pure white feather. A brilliant light was emanated from the feather and as the woman's fingers grazed the silky treasure, the light died, engulfed by the darkness. Mere seconds later, the light pulsed out a radiant burst of blinding white light, banishing the dark. The live and vibrant world returned, but the woman was gone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Golden light shone through the window and rested on the tousled woman lying in her bed. Immediately she shot up, her eyes wide and confused, remembering her dream. Her hand flew to the hollow of her throat, where once a rare and special stone had lain. Now that stone, hung from the neck of a man that she had once known, the man who had saved her life, and whose life she had saved. The man that she loved. In return, for her pendant, he had given her a feather from his wings. His wings were one of the many things that set him apart in his world. Many considered those with wings demons, and he was ashamed of them. She could still remember every detail of when she had first seen them. She had been falling; falling to her death, and a winged man, an angel had swooped down and saved her. He had once told her that she was the only one that liked his wings, and so his gift to her had been a single pure white feather. A feather that glowed with the life force to the person it had been taken from. The last descendant from the people of Atlantis, the last Draconian.  
  
"Van." the name of her beloved longingly left her lips, and she drew the prized feather out from beneath her pillow. It looked exactly the same as it has in her dream. "What did it mean?"  
  
"Hitomi! Get your butt out of bed right now!!! We have to meet Amano at the mall in half an hour and you promised you wouldn't make me late!!" Her best friend, Yukari shouted at from the doorway.  
  
"I don't see why I have to go. You two are just going to star at each other and completely forget that I'm there." Hitomi mumbled as she crawled out of her bed.  
  
"Hitomi, you know that's not true. What's wrong with you this morning?" Yukari watched as her best friend slowly placed the feather she had been clutching on her desk.  
  
"I know Yukari, it's just, well, and you know I'm not much of a morning person." Hitomi looked back, and then started to make her way out into the hall to the bathroom.  
  
"Hitomi, it's more then just that and we both know it. Why were you holding that feather?" Yukari was the only on that had heard the story of Gaea and Van, but she hadn't believed a word of it. She had thought that it was just her friend's pathetic attempt to get attention or to make her life seem more exciting. Oh how wrong she was.  
  
"It's nothing. I just had a strange dream, that's all. And I found the feather under my pillow. Nothing to be worried about Yukari. Now, your majesty, do I have permission to have my shower now?" Yukari giggled at her friend over-dramatic question.  
  
"Of course my humble servant," and Hitomi walked into the bathroom. "Don't take too long! We have to leave in twenty minutes!" Yukari shouted through the door, and walked to her own room, wishing, not for the first time, that she knew what was going on in Hitomi Kanzaki's head. 


	2. 1 Everything is Changing

Disclaimer: No, as much as I would like to, I do not own Escaflowne. Waaaaahhhhhhh!  
  
For Every Dream  
  
Chapter 1: Everything is Changing  
  
A dark haired man of twenty stood in a glade surrounded by fields. In his hand he held a unique sword, the royal sword of the country that is known to the people of Gaea. Sparring against the gentle breeze, he moved with a liquid like grace. Thrust, parry, jab. The sword was not a tool; it was an extension of the man. The young King of Fanelia, Van Fanel.  
  
For five long years, the young king had been busy rebuilding his country, and recovering from that fateful war. For it was fateful, in every sense of the word. The war had been fought by Zaibach's Dilandau Albatou, influenced and in a way created by the insane, yet brilliant scientist Dornkirk. Fate. Fate was Dornkirk's obsession. To be able to control and change fate, through one single tool. The Atlantean's Fate Alteration Machine. The Machine that had caused their wishes to become deeds, that had caused them to sprout wings, that had ultimately become their downfall.  
  
But in the end there it was proven that one thing can overrule fate, one single pure emotion. Love. To souls bound together through their connection and attachment to each other. Soulmates.  
  
The young king lowered his sword and gazed up at the twin moons, more specifically at the Mystic Moon. A part of him was there, living, breathing, and slowly dieing. His heart would always remain with one girl. The seeress of the Mystic Moon, the savior of Gaea, his soulmate, Hitomi Kanzaki.  
  
Suddenly memories that were so precious to him flew through his mind. The first time he saw her, wearing those ridiculous clothes, running towards him as he came to fight the dragon. Her warning him of the dragon's unseen attack. Being transported back to his home planet once the dragon had been defeated and the young prince had gained its drag-energist. The sting of her palm on his cheek as she slapped him for the first time. The look on her face when she discovered he was royalty. The list could go on and on. But there was always his favorite. Just before she had left, she had entrusted him with her good luck charm. The pendant she wore around her neck that was of ancient Atlantean origin. One of the many pendants that had helped to create that world. Possibly the last of its kind. And the words she had spoken as she was lifted away form the world of fantasy, of dragons, knights, princesses and angels. "I'll never forget you, even if I become old. I'll never forget no matter what. I'll never forget."  
  
He cherished those words like no other. But nothing is the same anymore. He is no longer a boy king, over confident in his abilities, irrational and headstrong. He is man, a good king, always doing what is best for the people, sacrificing himself if he must. But the one thing the people want, no, what they need is the one thing he cannot give them. He cannot give them a Queen, for he love no other then his sweet green-eyed angel, Hitomi, and he will marry no one without love. At least he can pray that he will not have, but duty comes, and more often then not, it comes first.  
  
So you see the world will keep on moving, and time will keep on flowing, even if the heart stands still. For everything is constantly moving, for everything is changing. 


	3. 2 Mistress of the Dragon

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE!!! * runs away and cries *  
  
For Every Dream  
  
Chapter 2: Mistress of the Dragon  
  
Hitomi walk behind Yukari and Amano as they strolled through the mall holding hands. Yukari window shopped while Amano stared at her like she was the only person in the world.  
  
The sight brought tears to her eyes. 'Van used to look at me like that.' Hitomi stuck her chin out and silently said to herself, "Don't cry. You are strong. Don't cry."  
  
'But you're not.' It was that annoying voice in the back of her head. 'You're not strong. Van was always your strength, whether you knew it or not.'  
  
'That's not true!' She fought back. 'I have my own inner strength! I don't need Van!'  
  
'You do. You're dying inside without Van, and it is slowly killing him as well.'  
  
'Van. Van is dying?'  
  
'Not in body, but in mind. If you don't go back he will become a tyrant. He will care nothing for his people, and the Dragon of Gaea, his soul, will be dead.'  
  
'How do you know all this? Aren't you supposed to be the annoyingly right version of me?'  
  
'You were blessed. The annoyingly right version of you was replaced by one who is deceased. One that you would have like to have known.'  
  
'Varie?'  
  
'Yes dear one, but your friends are calling you back. Choose wisely Hitomi, do not cause my sons downfall. Fare well.'  
  
"Hitomi? Yoo hoo, Hitomi?" Yukari said while waving her hand in front of her friends glazed eyes and blank face.  
  
"Huh, what Yukari? Sorry I zoned out."  
  
Amano chuckled. "Really we didn't notice. That's why we were standing here like freaks waving and shouting in your face." Hitomi's face changed to a light pink from embarrassment.  
  
"Ummm. sorry, you know me. Always off in my own little world." She managed to get out between nervous giggles.  
  
"Anyway, now that you are back among the living, what do you think of this dress?"  
  
"Yukari, you know that my tastes are way diff-" Hitomi let out a little gasp at the sight of it. "It's beautiful!" Yukari grinned at her friend's reaction.  
  
The dress really was beautiful. The bodice was like a corset laced up in the front, with gold silk ribbons. The base colour was a light silver, embroidered with golden dragons. The gold silk skirt flared out and was covered on a silver chiffon cover. The front of the chiffon was open like an upside down V, exposing the golden cloth. The Silver chiffon was covered in tiny embroidered dragons like the bodice. The sleeve were made of the same chiffon and they came together at the shoulders, not sewn together underneath the arm, exposing the fleshy part of the length of the arms. The neckline was V-neck that ran down into the lace-up front. It was Hitomi's dream dress.  
  
"You are trying that on missy, no matter what you say. It wall look amazing on you!" Yukari squealed in excitement.  
  
"Yeah Yukari, I need to buy that dress." Hitomi couldn't take her eyes off of it.  
  
'I wonder what Van would say if he say me in that. Oh Van.' "Come on! Amano, you stay here. We'll be right back once we get that dress." Yukari grabbed Hitomi's hand and dragged her into the store.  
  
In the store that asked the clerk if Hitomi could try on the dress in the window.  
  
"Of course, but we have only one. Many have come in to try it on, but no one has ever fit in it."  
  
"I would really like to try it on. It's my dream dress, and I especially like the dragons." Hitomi's eyes were shining, remembering Escaflowne and it's master, the Dragon of Gaea.  
  
"You do, do you? Well let's get you that dress." Hitomi took the dress from the clerk and tried it on. When she came back out, everyone in the store turned to stare at her.  
  
"Oh wow Hitomi, you look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you Yukari. Excuse me miss, but how much does this dress cost?" Hitomi was afraid that she wouldn't be able to pay for the glorious gown.  
  
"Well miss for you, it's free." The clerk had a smile on her face.  
  
"What do you mean?" Both girls asked at once.  
  
"Well there is a story behind that dress. It is said to be the wedding dress of 'The Mistress of the Dragon'. Only when the 'Mistress' has met her true love and knows who he is, will she be able to wear it." The lady paused and looked into Hitomi's brilliant green eyes brimming with understanding and love. "It is yours my mistress." Then the woman disappeared and Hitomi black out. 


	4. 3 One Man's Death to a Worlds Ashes

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, but if anyone is willing to sell, name the price.  
  
For Every Dream  
  
Chapter 3: One Mans Death to a Worlds Ashes  
  
A small womanly figure was still in the gentle breeze. She was indeed a sight to be remembered, not only did her bright, almost fluorescent pink hair separate her from everything else, but her entire body was covered in lustrous orange fur. She was on her haunches, crouched down on all fours like a cat. It was only natural seeing that she was a true cat woman.  
  
Her sapphire blue eyes were focused on another lone figure standing in the glade. The boy, no, the man, seemed to be locked in a trance. Slowly, with her natural cat grace, she came to him.  
  
"Lord Van, you don't need her. Get over her soon, and when you do, you'll know where to find me." She could help it, for she had been in love with her 'Lord Van' all of her life.  
  
"Merle," he came out of his trance, and his expression became kind, but there was still exasperation present. "You know I love you, but not in that way. And you should know better then anyone that I won't just be able to get over her. It's been five years now and I haven't gotten over her. What makes you think that I will now?" There was so much pain and sorrow in his voice that it brought tears to her eyes. She could see the devotion and love he had for Hitomi over powering everything else, and she could feel her rage grow within her, burning to be released.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe that you would realize that you're throwing your life away on a worthless witch from the cursed moon! Hitomi is never coming back! If you knew what was best for everyone then you would get over that stupid-"  
  
"Don't say it Merle." Van's voice went cold and hard. Merle looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and saw that the brotherly affection he had for her was gone, and was replaced by a look of cruelty that was meant for her and her alone. "Leave."  
  
"Yes Lord Van." She took on last look at him, and ran. She ran to her room where she sat down and cried. "I shouldn't have said those things, I really shouldn't have. Oh, he'll never forgive me for this! And what was I talking about? Why did I have to be in love with him? Hitomi is the only one who deserves him, and she's the only one that he'll ever love! Why is this happening to me of all people?!" Just as Merle had lain down on her bed to cry herself to sleep, there came a knock at her door.  
  
"Merle may I come in? It's me Millerna." The Queen of Austuria, Millerna Aston, who remarried her husband, Dryden, a year after their first failed marriage.  
  
"Of course you're Majesty." Merle tried to speak normally, but was unsuccessful due to her incessant sniffles.  
  
Millerna opened the door and stepped in. "Merle, what is it? What's wrong?" Millerna never thought that she would see the brave and strong Merle cry, but there she was with red puffy eyes and tear streaked fur.  
  
"I said some terrible things to Lord Van and he got mad and sent me away. I feel so awful!" Merle looked up and Millerna could see the pure anguish in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Merle, you insulted Hitomi didn't you?" From the guilty look on her face, Millerna guessed that she was right. "Well I'm sorry about what happened but when it involves Van and Hitomi there's nothing that anyone can do to help. Oh yes, the reason I came barging in here is that, well, I have news."  
  
"News?" Merle looked up her curiosity getting the best of her.  
  
"Yes, news. Dryden found a prophesy."  
  
"A prophesy? Good or bad?"  
  
"I'll let you decide for yourself. Many would consider it good news, and many others would consider it the end of all Gaea, which it could very possibly be. Please come with me Merle, you need to see this."  
  
"Of course you're Majesty." Merle gracefully got on to her feet and gently shook her hair. Millerna smiled kindly at Merle then gestured to the door. They walked in silence through the hallways and passages of the Fanalian Palace, both with heavy thoughts weighing down their minds. Finally Merle spoke.  
  
"Can you tell me anything about the prophesy? Anything at all?"  
  
"Merle," Millerna hesitated, but when she saw the fear and pain she gave in. "It has to do with the Dragon."  
  
"The Dragon? But that's Lord Van!" Merle's eyes were started to fill with tears.  
  
"Yes Merle, it has to do with Van. I can't tell you anymore, because some of it would be better to read for yourself, and other parts, we don't understand." They continued to walk in silence until they reached the Royal guest chambers. They entered and saw Dryden at his desk pondering over a piece of paper. Dryden looked up at them and his puzzled expression grew light, then it grew sad.  
  
"Merle, good, you're here. Please come and read this. Maybe you will understand more of it then we do."  
  
"That is not likely Dryden, you are the scholar. But I will try." Merle took the paper and sat down on the edge of the bed and began to read. The prophesy read:  
  
The true protector of the people, the one who will remain pure through the bloodshed, will fall to his doom. Only one can retrieve him from the dark of his dying soul, the only one to save him, may never know of his decent to death. The death of this man will reduce the world to ashes, as the unknown enemy rises. The Mistress must know, or all will fall.  
  
"Reduce the world to ashes?" Merle looked up in confusion and fear. "Who is the 'unknown enemy'? Who is this 'Mistress'? It states plainly that Lord Van will die without this Mis-" A look of understanding and pain came over Merle. "The prophesy is already being fulfilled. Lord Van is dying, and none of us saw it. This 'Mistress' can only be one person. The only person to bring him back from his depression." Merle cast her eyes down and tears slowly rolled off her face.  
  
Dryden and Millerna looked at each other as Merle's words sank in. The only person whom the 'Mistress' could be was the one person that Merle would never wish to see again.  
  
"Hitomi." The name escaped Millerna's lips, and Merle looked up. To the Austurian Royal's complete and utter amazement, they saw a look of determination on her face.  
  
"Yes, it is Hitomi." Merle paused for a moment as if looking for the right words. "We all know what has to be done, and I will be the one to do it." Merle saw Millerna start to protest, but she held up her paw to silence her. "Yes, I know, but I need to reconcile myself to her. Lord Van's heart will always belong to her, and Hitomi really is a nice girl. Maybe one day I'll find someone that I can have something like what Lord Van and Hitomi have." Merles features flickered with pain, but then the determination was back. "It has to be me to go." As the last word left her mouth, a beam of pink light descended and surrounded Merle. Moments later the light was gone, and so was Merle.  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews. I'm so glad that you like my story and please keep reviewing. You guys are the best.  
  
Next chapter Merle is on Earth. Hehehehehe.  
  
Demonic Angel 


	5. 4 Nutcases and Cat Burglars

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. I would be in Heaven if I did.  
  
For Every Dream  
  
Chapter 3: Nutcases and Cat Burglars  
  
"What happened in there Yukari?" Amano asked after they had gotten Hitomi home. She still hadn't woken up, after the incident in the store.  
  
"I don't know. The lady in there gave Hitomi the dress then went on about out a "Mistress of the Dragon." Next thing I know she's gone and I have an unconscious Hitomi on the floor."  
  
"Doesn't it seem like fate has it in for Hitomi?"  
  
"What do you mean Amano?" Yukari's voice faltered.  
  
"Yukari, I know you know the truth about what happened all those years ago when Hitomi was gone. If I remember it then you have to."  
  
"Remember what?" Fear was evident in her voice.  
  
"A metallic dragon swooping out of the sky, controlled by a boy the Hitomi knew. Hitomi throwing herself into his arms and then taking off?" Amano paused. "You have to remember Yukari."  
  
"That was real? No it can't be real." Yukari crawled onto the couch and curled up into a ball.  
  
"Why can't it be real?" Amano sat down and wrapped his arm around her. Yukari shot up and ran across the room. "Yukari?"  
  
"She, she told me what happened Amano." Amano gasped. "But I didn't believe her. I told her that either she was a certifiable nutcase or that she had just imagined everything. She never spoke to me about it again." She saw Amano about to get up to come to her when she held up her hand. "No, please just stay where you are."  
  
"Yukari, then you know that it has to be re-"  
  
"Don't say it." Yukari spat out. "It's not real. Another planet with dragons, and kings. It's not real it can't be. She was in France that summer. We both know that she was in France." Yukari stuck her chin out defiantly.  
  
"She wasn't and we both know it. She never wrote, she never called. Yukari, her being on another planet is the only logical solution!" Amano was quickly losing patience.  
  
"Would you listen to yourself! Another planet logical? You crazy, just like she is!"  
  
"No Yukari, we're not crazy. You just refuse to see what has been place right in front of you." Amano struck a nerve and they fell into an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Maybe," Yukari broke the silence, "maybe you're AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Yukari jumped up and grabbed onto the ceiling fan.  
  
"What?" Amano looked at Yukari confusedly. Yukari took one hand from the fan and pointed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Amano looked down at his feet where she was pointing, and there was and overgrown house cat, with pink hair and a blue dress, burrowing underneath the couch. Merle succeeded in knocking over the couch, which bumped into Yukari's legs, which made her lose her grip and fall on top of Amano. Merle just stared at them.  
  
Amano and Yukari looked at the cat, then at each other, then at the cat again. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" They ran across the room, and clung to each other. Merle looked at them, then down at her self.  
  
"What? I look perfectly fine. Haven't you ever se-" the fur on Merle's back rose as she was interrupted by Yukari.  
  
"You're, you're a CAT!!"  
  
"No duh, what I was trying to say was-" Merle was interrupted again, but this time by Amano.  
  
"You talk!!"  
  
"So do you. What I was trying to say was-"  
  
"What is going on out- MERLE!!!" Hitomi had walked into the room, looked around and saw the head of pink hair, and the bright orange fur, and immediately knew what was going on. She threw herself at the cat, hugging her.  
  
"*choke*"  
  
"Oops, sorry Merle." Hitomi scrambled off of her, looked her over. "You've grown up into a beautiful cat burglar Merle." The hair on Merle's back raised once again, and she looked up at Hitomi.  
  
"And you've grown into a stunning nutcase." Hitomi just laughed and replied,  
  
"That's psychic Merle, not nutcase."  
  
"Whatever you say, psy-whitch."  
  
"Umm, Hitomi, can we talk to you alone for a minute?" Yukari looked at her best friend and the cat-woman. Fear showed in her eyes.  
  
"Uh, sure. Merle, wait in the kitchen." Hitomi pointed to a room, just off the room they were in. "Make sure you close the door Merle." She started to walk off. "And don't touch ANYTHING!" Hitomi turned back to her friends. "Yes?"  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
"Yukari when I came back from 'France' I told you what happened, but you said I was crazy. Remember the cat-girl from my story? That's her."  
  
Yukari's eyes started to fill with tears. "I'm so sorry Hitomi. I should have listened to you."  
  
"Umm, kind of lost here. What happened?"  
  
"Short version, Amano. Okay, this guy from a different planet came here and dragon followed him. He killed the dragon, both of us got taken back to that planet. Guy turns out to be a prince, next day he becomes a king. After coronation, his country, Fanelia is burned to the ground, he awakens the legendary Dragon, Escaflowne. We get transported out of Fanelia by bright light to a forest, where we run into this blond-haired, blue-eyed Amano look-alike. Planet is at war against this very powerful country, Zaibach, which is ruled by Emperor Dornkirk. Zaibach's Strategeos turns out to be Van's, the king, brother, who disappeared years ago. Dilandau, blood-thirsty maniac, wants Van and I dead. I believe myself to be in love with Allen, the look a-like, he proposes, I get transported back to Earth, Van comes after me and takes me back there. Oh yeah, Van turns out to be a Draconian, descendant of Atlantis, in other words he has wings. Folken, Van's brother changes sides, and we both, Folken and I, get taken to Zaibach, where Folken kills Dornkirks body, but he dies doing so. Dornkirks spirit remains, he activates the Fate Alteration Machine, the thing that the whole war was about. It creates fate. I contact Van in my mind, he comes after me, destroys the machine, we go back to Fanelia, and he sends me back to Earth." Amano and Yukari look at her wide-eyed. "That's it. Oh wait, I fell in love with Van there too. Now that's it."  
  
"The feather?" Yukari asked timidly.  
  
"From Van's wings."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"EEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Merle." They dashed into the kitchen where Merle they found Merle covered in milkshake, and her claws stuck in the blender.  
  
"What happened?" It turned out that there had been milkshake left in the blender and Merle had accidentally turned in on. Then she took the lid off, and it sprayed all over her, and as an act of revenge she stuck her razor sharp claws through the plastic.  
  
"What did I tell you Merle?" Hitomi asked after everything was cleaned up and Merle was detached from the blender.  
  
"Don't touch anything."  
  
"That's right. But what are you doing here Merle?" Hitomi guided her to a chair and they both sat down. Merle look up into Hitomi's kind emerald eyes and tears started to stream down her face.  
  
"Hitomi, Lord Van is dying."  
  
"I know Merle." Merle's head snapped up and she glared at Hitomi through her tears.  
  
"You know? Then what are you doing here? Are trying to kill him?"  
  
"I just found out today Merle. Varie told me. I had already decided to go back. Now you can take me back there."  
  
"To stay?"  
  
"Forever." Merle watched Hitomi's face and knew that she would do anything for Van.  
  
"I know we have never been close, but I just want you to know, that since I can't be with Lord Van, you are the only person I would let have him. You would do anything for him, and, even if it hurts me, you were meant for each other." More tears slid down her furry face.  
  
"Oh Merle, I love Van, and I hope he loves me. One day you'll find the perfect person for you. He's just out there somewhere looking for his pink- haired spitfire." Merle looked up, her eyes shining with hope.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"*cough*" Their heads snapped around to meet the curious gazes of Yukari and Amano. "You're leaving Hitomi?"  
  
"I have to. I'm the Mistress of the Dragon, and I have to save Van. Plus I need to be with him, I'm slowly dieing without the man that I love."  
  
"The Mistress of the Dragon? That's what the lady in the shop called you before she disappeared."  
  
"Did you get the dress Yukari?"  
  
"What? Oh yeah I did, it's in your room."  
  
"Dress?" Merle looked at Hitomi curiously.  
  
"The Mistress of the Dragon's wedding dress. The lady in the shop told us the legend behind the dress then she disappeared."  
  
"Gee Hitomi, and you think the people in Gaea are weird. Anyway, I have to see this dress to see if it is fit for a Queen's wedding."  
  
"Right, I'll go try it on. You can go wait in the other room. Amano, Yukari, show her how the TV works, 'kay?" Hitomi walked off to put on her dress.  
  
"TV?"  
  
"Come with us." In the other room, the turned the couch right side up then sat down. Amano picked up the control and pointed it at the strange box that was sitting in front of them. Immediately colors and pictures were flashing across it. Merles eyes followed everything on the screen, until she leapt. She pounced on the TV and crashed to the floor. As she detangled herself from the wreckage, she looked back at the box.  
  
"Where'd the colors go?" They heard laughing coming from the doorway, where and exquisite Hitomi stood.  
  
"Merle, can't you control your instincts?" Merle just stared at her.  
  
"Wow Hitomi, you look great." Amano said quietly.  
  
"Great? She looks amazing you brown-haired, brown-eyed Allen clone. Hey Hitomi, is your friend here a womanizer just like Allen? Ah, it doesn't matter, but that dress is prefect!" And a familiar pink light descended into the room.  
  
A/N Hey it's me again. Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and review, Review, REVIEW!! Please? Thanks again,  
  
Demonic Angel 


	6. 5 Tears of Joy

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I DON'T OWN EXCAFLOWNE!(  
  
For Every Dream  
  
Chapter 4: Tears of Joy  
  
"Millerna, we have a problem." Millerna glanced at her husband as she spoke.  
  
"You worry too much. What could possibly go wrong? Merle has gone to go get Hitomi, and Van won't die."  
  
"But Millerna, lots could go wrong. Hitomi once told me that there were no cat people on the Mystic Moon. Plus you know Merle, she can't keep her hands off of anything new of interesting." Millerna visibly paled.  
  
"Noooooo...opmph!" Dryden tried to stifle a laugh as he watched his aristocratic wife collapse under the weight of one orange fur-ball, and two strange human beings. He heard a giggle behind him, and he turned to see who it was.  
  
"Hitomi!" Now Dryden does not usually show his emotions, infact he can contain them very well, but when he saw his old friend that had been gone from his life for the past five years, he just could not contain himself. He raced to the girl to sweep her into a hug.  
  
"EEEEKKK!! No Dryden, NO! Watch the dress!" Dryden skidded to a stop and, being of the male species, finally noticed what she was wearing. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped open.  
  
"Hmph, Dryden, you're a married man now. There will be no looking at other women like that unless you want your, er, privileges revoked." His mouth snapped closed but his eyes became even wider as he stared at Hitomi. Millerna turned to Hitomi, as she managed to disentangle herself from the limbs of the others. "It's nice to see you Hitomi. I would give you a hug, but I really hate it when you yell at me." Millerna's eyes grazed over the dress. It was extraordinarily beautiful, and it suited Hitomi perfectly. "So tell me, what's the dress for?"  
  
Hitomi shifted uncomfortably at the question. "Well, to tell you the truth Millerna, it's my wedding dress."  
  
"WHAT?? YOU'RE ENGAGED?? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO VAN?? YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE B-"  
  
"Millerna!"  
  
"Fine, explain. Now!" Millerna's normally cheerful eyes were cold and dark with rage.  
  
"Well, um, there's really not much to tell. No I'm not engaged. This is the wedding dress for the Mistress of the Dragon, namely me. It's for me to wear if Van and I get married."  
  
"Oh." Millerna looked down at her feet, ashamed.  
  
"'Oh'? All you have to say is 'oh'? Now listen here miss-whoever-you-are, the least you can do is apologize to her. Hitomi is my best friend and I won't stand her being treated like that!" Yukari's voice was about three octave higher then normal, and it came out in little squeaks.  
  
"And neither will I." Amano was much more intimidating as his voice came out deeper and threatening.  
  
"Nor will I." A unfamiliar to some, and a very familiar voice to others reached their ears.  
  
Hitomi turned around a gaped at the man the boy she had fallen in love with had become. He truly was amazing. His black hair still fell into his brick red eyes, but his muscles were more defined. He still wore his sleeveless lace-up red tunic and riding pants, but his eyes seemed freer. The only thing missing from his face was a smile. Even though his eyes were less reserved, his face seemed more somber then ever.  
  
"Hitomi." The name left his lips like a prayer offered up to the gods. A sacred word that had more meaning then any combination of words put together.  
  
"Van." Hitomi wanted to shout out the name with joy, praise it, sing it to the heavens, but her lungs were painfully restricted. Tears slowly slipped down her face as she watched the one that she loved.  
  
He watched her cry her tears of joy, and instantly she was in his arms, sobbing into his shirt. He just held her, and tears of his own poured from his eyes. "Oh Hitomi, I thought that I would never see you again."  
  
Hitomi raised her head to look into his eyes. "I know Van. Oh I missed you so much!" She buried her face back into his chest, and he stroked her hair. A loud cough was heard form the other side of the room, and both looked up at the source. It was a very sheepish looking Amano.  
  
"Umm. Sorry to brake up the reunion, but umm, would you care to introduce us?" Hitomi hastily wiped away her tears, and she looked up at Van. He just continued to watch her, like she was going to disappear at any moment. "Van you know Yukari and Amano, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, your friends that were there when you were transported to Gaea. The redhead and the brunette Allen."  
  
"Yeah, that's them. Yukari, Amano, this is His Royal Highness, Van Slanzar de Fanel, King of Fanelia." Van's eyes flickered up to her friends and a smile graced his features. He looked back down at Hitomi.  
  
"I thought you of all people knew how much I hate formalities." Hitomi giggled.  
  
"Yeah well, I thought you'd be used to it by now. After all you've been a king for over five years now." Van smirked.  
  
"Yeah well, didn't exactly have to be referred to as a king while I was rebuilding Fanelia."  
  
"Would you two notice that there are people around you here. You are not alone!!" Hitomi blushed and Van chuckled.  
  
"Sorry Merle."  
  
Van looked at Dryden. "So I assume you were researching, came across some sort of prophesy that required Hitomi and someone brought her back, and her friends came along for the ride?"  
  
"How do you know all that?" Shock registered on all of their faces.  
  
"Dryden, he can read my mind like an open book. That's all I know, so that's all he knows?" Hitomi looked amused.  
  
"You two have a psychic link? Interesting. I will have to do more research on the subj-"  
  
"Dryden, back on topic please."  
  
"Oh yes of course. Well, Millerna and I found this prophesy and we assumed that the Dragon that it refers to would be you Van. We asked Merle to come in and read it to see if she could make anymore sense out of it then we could. She discovered that the identity of the Mistress of the Dragon was none other the Hitomi. Then she went to get her. That would be about all that I know."  
  
"May we see this prophesy?"  
  
"Oh yes, of course. Just let me find where I put it." Dryden fumbled around in his desk, and finally his wife took pity on him.  
  
"It's right here Dryden." She pointed to a scroll sitting on top of the rest of the papers.  
  
Dryden's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Ah yes, here."  
  
"The true protector of the people, the one who will remain pure through the bloodshed, will fall to his doom. Only one can retrieve him from the dark of his dying soul, the only one to save him, may never know of his decent to death. The death of this man will reduce the world to ashes, as the unknown enemy rises. The Mistress must know, or all will fall." Hitomi read the prophesy aloud for all to hear. She looked at Van behind her, and realized that she truly held the fate of Gaea in her hands, because it rested in Van's hands, and she had the power to kill Van with one simple word.  
  
Van listened carefully as Hitomi read the prophesy. She looked back at him and he could see realization forming in her eyes. Suddenly her eyes glazed over and she fell back into Van's arms.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short, and anyway I would like to thank you to the two people who reviewed for my last chapter. I don't know why I'll have my next chapter up, but hopefully it will be up sometime soon. At the moment my school work is taking up all of my time and it's my priority. Thanks again and please review.  
  
Demonic Angel 


	7. 6 Teaser of What Will Be, Will Be

A/N: Hey guys, I almost gave up on this, but my stupid older brother started reading my reviews and persuaded me to start it up again. Well give you a teaser, and have you reply if you want me to continue. Here it is, oh and Escaflowne does not belong to me.  
  
What Will Be, Will Be  
  
Hitomi wandered aimlessly through the barren wasteland that she had found herself in.  
  
"Where am I?" She questioned the wind, but a different source answered  
  
"You know where you are child. Search and you will find the answers." An ageless, and timeless women dressed exquisitely in white appeared in front of her. Recognition shot through Hitomi, and she knew that this ethereal being was right.  
  
"I... I am in the future. What will be if Van fades into bitterness." Hitomi looked up, confusion marring her face. "But he's not going to fade, I'm here now. Everything will be alright."  
  
"Oh the innocent. Dear one, there is much left that you must face, and soon you will realize it. Many seek the blood of the Dragon, and as you have pledged yourself to him they will seek after you as well. This is how it has been for the past five years, and this is how it will remain. They know that his weakness is you, and now that you are here, nothing will stop them from acting against you, to destroy him." Love and pity shone on her face, as she stepped back and faded once again, leaving her alone in that desolate land. 


End file.
